


We're Partners

by rumbleroarsslumberingcubs



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Consensual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs/pseuds/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs
Summary: Leonard gets overprotective and Mick reveals his true feelings.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	We're Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Just a little one-shot of my favorite ship of all time. Hope you like it!

“So, what’s my job?” Leonard Snart asked in an uninterested tone as he placed the black cowboy hat on his head. Another one of Rip’s little missions Len couldn’t care less about.

He didn’t miss the way Mick looked him over with that hungry look in his eyes. 

Len smirked, loving the attention as Mick checked him out. He was obsessed with the idea that for brief moments, he could have Mick craving him as much as he craved fire. 

Snart winked almost imperceptibly and Mick grinned a wolfish grin. Yeah, they’d definitely be fucking after the mission. 

Good, Len thought a little bitterly. The team had interrupted Mick and Snart nearly every night they’d tried to have sex. 

Mick had decided that if anyone bothered them tonight, they could just enjoy the show.

Captain Cold barely listened as Rip Hunter babbled about Snart’s job in the mission, only stopping to pay attention when he heard that the rendezvous point would be at the bar. And that Mick would be spending all that time in the bar. 

Without Snart. 

Not the best idea Rip’s ever had, that’s for sure.

“I should stay with Mick,” Len spoke boldly, without any respect for authority (as usual). “Why?” Rip asked exasperatedly as he pinched his nose in frustration.

“He’s my partner,” Leonard responded simply. No one on the team quite knew how much that meant to Snart, but Mick certainly did.

“I’ll play nice, boss,” Mick responded with a roll of the eyes, “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Well,” Sara cut in, “You actually do need a babysitter. And it’s me. But between you and me, big boy, I’ll let you have a little fun, if you’re good.”

Mick huffed and crossed his arms but couldn’t stop the slight smile appearing on his lips. 

At least someone on that space time thingy had a sense of humor.

“Fine,” Len murmured in his annoyance, “but if anything happens to him, it’s your fault.” 

Snart glared at Sara with such intensity she almost felt nervous. 

Almost.

“Rory’s a big boy, Lenny,” Sara teased in response, “Pretty sure he can take care of himself.”

Mick nodded triumphantly at that and sent a look to his partner that clearly meant, “drop it!”

“Alright, alright, I get it. I’ve been outvoted,” Cold snarled bitterly. 

Rip glanced back at his team member with a condescending, faux sympathetic look. 

“Aw. How cute that you think you even had a vote,” the captain spoke up playfully.

Snart simply raised his middle finger to the time master and his teammate before settling down next to his partner.

“Why are you being weird?” Mick asked, jumping straight to the point as he always did. 

Len loved that, actually. No bullshit, no extra fluffy words that meant absolutely nothing. However, when he didn’t want to discuss something, Rory made it particularly hard.

“I’m not,” Len argued defensively. Too defensively. 

Mick already knew something was up.

“You are,” Mick argued right back, the look on his face both amused and concerned.

Snart sighed deeply and rolled his eyes theatrically. 

Mick held back a chuckle. Always, _always_ the drama queen, his Lenny was.

“I’m _not_. I just think I should be out there with you, just like you should be out there with me. We’re partners,” Snart urged yet again.

“So? We’ve done plenty of jobs back in Central where we got split up. We were still partners then,” Mick added reasonably. 

Snart could pretend all he wanted that things were different now, but they weren’t. Not really.

“Yes, well I _know_ Central, okay? I know you’re safe there. Mostly. As safe as we can be. I don’t know about all these Earths and time periods and I don’t know what will happen and I need you to make it home with me,” Len blurted out breathlessly, then curled into himself when he realized how unbearably exposed his words made him feel. 

Mick wouldn’t want to hear all that.

To his surprise, Mick took Snart’s hand gently into his larger one and rested their entwined fingers against his thigh. 

“I-I thought we didn’t do this,” Len murmured anxiously. They’d always done sex. Sex and heists. 

No emotional stuff, not even holding hands.

“We do now. If that’s okay with you, boss,” Mick responded gently. Gentler than Snart had ever heard his partner speak.

“Yes, that’s okay,” Len spoke nervously. 

He’d never had a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend. 

Mick had always been it for him. He’d been infatuated since he was fourteen. 

So, he didn’t know the first thing about how to be in a relationship. He could ask Ray? Maybe Sara would understand better…

“Don’t panic,” Mick spoke amusedly, knowing his partner all too well, “We’ll just see how it goes. No labels. We never did that before anyway. But we’ve been doing this dance for a long time, Lenny, and I’m tired of pretending like I don’t have feelings for you.”

Snart wasn’t sure he could breathe. He obviously had feelings for the older man, but he was quite possibly the shittiest person in the world when it came to emotions.

“I—yeah, um, me too,” Len agreed, though his body tensed from how absolutely terrified he was.

Romantic feelings led to attachment and attachment led to vulnerability and vulnerability led to exploitation.

He knew that well enough; his father had been the perfect teacher of that particular lesson.

But Mick was different.

He never tried to take advantage of him, in any way.

Len had found himself being surprisingly vulnerable with his partner on many occasions, and not once did Mick use it against him.

His fears of abandonment and abuse were valid, especially with his past, but Mick would never hurt him like that. Not ever.

And Snart was absolutely certain of that fact.

Well, as certain as a man like him could be.

“And as for this mission?” Mick gently encouraged, “I wouldn’t worry about it. I’m certain nothing bad will happen. I’ve got a fucking assassin coming with me.”

Len smiled despite himself and agreed silently.

Sara was pretty badass.

If he had to trust anyone with the person he valued most in the world, he supposed Sara would be a decent choice.

“Yeah. And if something does happen, I’m kicking both your asses.”

“Hot,” Mick responded with a smirk.

“Fuck you,” Snart shot back with a roll of his eyes.

“You better.”


End file.
